This invention relates to a coating for food products, particularly fried food products. The coating of the present invention provides enhanced crispness and heat retention as well as uniformity in cooked color.
Batter and bread coated fried foods have a broad appeal. For example, popular batter and bread fried foods include fried chicken, fish and other meat products as well as a variety of other foods such as vegetables (potatoes) and even fruits. Batters typically consist primarily of farinaceous materials such as starches and flours. The batters are generally hydrated with water so that they can be applied to the food product such as by dipping, spraying or other known techniques. Breadings typically consists of wheat flour, corn meal, cracker crumbs, bread crumbs and the like. Breadings are generally applied after some form of batter coating.
In practice, the food product to be fried is coated with a batter or breading or both, and then par-fried or raw breaded or frozen. The product can then be finished cooked such as by deep frying.
One drawback of deep fried food is that it is cooked before there is a need to consume it, and consequently it becomes less crisp, loses moisture, and cools rapidly. One method of reducing the loss of crispness and heat is to place the food under a heat lamp. This method of holding deep fried food, however, does not maintain the food quality long enough for hold times now required by quick service restaurants and home meal replacement establishments. Thus, there is a continuing need for a coating that provides crispness, heat and moisture retention while maintaining the desired quality attributes.
The coating of the present invention addresses these concerns by providing a coating that contains an effective amount of gum acacia to produce a final food product having enhanced heat retention, crispiness, and moisture retention as compared to coatings that do not contain gum acacia.
Although it is known to add gum acacia to protect the flavor of batters, breadings, dry flavor mixes and seasonings, the gum acacia is added in minor amounts, from 1% to 5%, and in combination with other gums. Surprisingly, it has been found that combining starch with an amount of gum acacia greater than 5% provides a unique coating. This finding forms the basis of the coating of the present invention.